Toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son
by CataqaHale
Summary: Leah sufre otro episodio de su pesadilla constante. La cual le vuelve a repetir que Sam ya no está con ella sino con su prima Emily.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, La saga Twilight tampoco. Sólo me adjudico la trama de este ONE SHOT. Disfruten

**Summary:** Leah sufre otro episodio de su pesadilla constante. La cual le vuelve a repetir que Sam ya no está con ella sino con su prima Emily.

_ Y soñé que en otro estado  
más lisonjero me vi.  
¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son. _

_Fragmento de **La vida es sueño**, de Pedro Calderón de la Barca_.

Por primera vez, ajena a todo lo demás, me sentía bien. Me sentía cono una chiquilla enamorada, pero era una de mis emociones favoritas, desde que la descubrí junto a Sam. Si, eramos novios, y lo amaba, y esta noche iríamos a bailar, según el me dijo. Traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible, con esmero, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Saldría con Sam, me llevaría a un baile, de esos que uno sueña de pequeña, con gente enfundada en esmoquines, con pajarta y todo, las damas con vestidos voluminosos y coloridos, todos bailando y bebiendo elaborados cócteles de colores vistosos.

Era una noche especial.

Tenia un vestido color oro, intenté que resaltara mi color de piel, yo... estaba nerviosa, y los tacones de aguja me estruaban los pies. Pero tenía que ser valiente por el. Todo por el. No era una niña, pero siempre había anhelado bailar con el. E imaginarlo vestido de etiqueta hacía que las mariposas hicieran acrobacias en mi estómago. Basta de cursilerías, es hora.

Camino al salón, miré fascinada toda la decoación perfectamente montada, similar a una... boda, y sentí la opresión en el pecho, como una premonición a lo que pudiera suceder, alejé todos aquellos pensamientos, quería disfrutar junto a el, _tenia_ que disfrutar. Miré a mi acompañante, era irreal, simplemente perfecto, sus rasgos bien marcados, su piel oscura con matices bronceados, su pelo del color de la noche, sus ojos... Yo estaba completamente enamorada de el.

— ¿Bailamos?.— Dijo mirando la pista.

— Supongo. — Estaba nerviosa, y obviamente no quería quedar en ridículo, pisándole los zapatos, o tropezando. Poca costumbre de fiestas, vestidos y tacones. _Como lo ensayé, como lo ensayé._ Me repetía internamente.

Una música algo lenta a mi gusto, pero no me quejaré, no esta vez.

Tomó mi cintura, sus manos eran grandes, y demostraban fuerza, este pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué te hace sonreír así? Pero me gusta, te ves más guapa.— Argumentó.

— Mis pensamientos nada más, y gracias por el cumplido.ٴ— Agradecí mintras observaba a los demás bailar alrededor.

— Me encanta ese vestido.— Volvió a piropearme.

— No seas adulador, es solo un vestido.— Aunque me encantaba que me dijiera que estaba hermosa.

De un momento a otro, sentí que sus brazos me soltaban, y yo ya no era parte del baile, ¡No era yo, sino Emily la que bailaba y reía con él! Yo estaba en el otro extremo del salón, y era una expectadora más. La gente seguía su ritmo y de a poco abandonaban el salón. Y me sentí mareada, la vorágine del asunto era que yo ya no estaba con el, si no era _Ella_. Sentí la amargura y el rencor crecer en mi corazón.

— ¡Sam!, por lo que más quieras, dime que sucede, ¿Ya no me amas?.— Pero era inútil, el no me escuchaba, no podía escucharme, no podía. Estaban en su propio mundo, al cual yo dejé de pertenecer por nuestra naturaleza. Por ser un maldito licántropo. El, el se imprimó de ella.

Mientras los observaba, Emily volteó, y pude ver el resto de su cara, su sonrisa desfigurada, por una cicatriz, y me sentí culpable, porque lo deseé. Y en un giro, terminó la danza, y los dos me miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, la sonrisa típica de los enamorados.

Desperté.

Miré a mi alrededor, y era la pesadilla común de todas mis noches. Siempre lo mismo, la sensación de culpa, y la eterna amargura que voy a cargar. ¿Alguien sabraá lo que se siente la soledad y el abandono? Intenté arreglarme un poco, intentando despejarme la cara con agua helada, pero no fué suficiente, nada era suficiente, tal vez una ducha. Mientras el agua helada caia sobre mí, me golpeaban imágenes de Sam, y _Ella_. Pero yo no quería más.

Con un ánimo de perros, valga la rebundancia, y me senté a desayunar, pero la pesadilla me había quitado todo rastro de hambre, y era en lo único que podía pensar. Como era costumbre Seth ya estaba comiendo como un lobo hambriento que era... Lo miré mal.

— ¿Otra vez ese sueño hermana?.— Inquirió con una sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿como sabes...— Me interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta.

— _No olvides que podemos saber lo que piensas Leah_.— Y corrió a abrazarme mientras las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro.

Parece que me volvi la loca de los One-Shot, jojojo bueno es que me gustan, algo tan breve que sale de mi mente. Ojalá les guste este, es un poco la visión que tengo respecto a la historia de Leah, la cual nos lleva a entender su humor. No me identifico con ella, por muchas cosas, pero he intentado comprender ese sentimiendo hacia los dos, y algo he captado, espero que lo vean reflejado aquí. ¿Rewiews?

Besitos y hasta la próxima historia que será rating M, por fin XD

C. Hale :)


End file.
